


I Dare You

by SOUrah (SouChou)



Series: Just Best Friends [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Almost Kiss, Imported, M/M, Pillow Fights, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SOUrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did a game of Truth or Dare lead to Marius being pinned to the bed?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Title:** I Dare You  
**Author:** SOUrah [](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/profile)**xxotakuchiceexx**  
**Fandom:** JE; Sexy Zone  
**Pairing:** MariSou, slight FumaKen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Fluff? Angst?  
**Disclaimer:** Guess I still don't own Sexy Zone :c  
**A/N:** So, since people liked my first one I decided to write more, yay~ I got this idea like almost straight after I posted the last one.

[Next part](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/2934.html) / [Previous part](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/713.html)

Sou threw a pillow at Marius' head. "I'm bored."

Marius giggled and threw it back. "Me too."

The two boys were currently sat cross-legged on either side of Marius' bed in the middle of their messy hotel room. They had a free day today and there was nothing for them to do.

Fuma and Kento were in their room with the door locked. They had said not to disturb them as they were "busy". Every so often Marius and Sou would hear a strange noise coming from their room, followed by giggling and then Kento saying something like, "Shh, Fuma. Marius and Sou will hear us." Shori had wondered off on his own a while ago.

"I wonder what Fuma-kun and Kento-kun are doing," Marius said, pressing his ear against the wall to hear better.

"Nevermind that," Sou said quickly, going slightly red in the face. "Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare."

"No way!"

"Don't you trust me, Mari? I promise I'll go easy on you." Sou winked. "I'll go first. I pick dare."

"Alright," The German boy paused for a moment. Then suddenly an evil-looking grin appeared on his face. "I dare you to run around this floor of the hotel in only your underwear."

Sou raised his eyebrows in surprise. Marius just kept smirking at him. He mumbled something and glared at Marius as he stripped down to his underwear then slipped out the door. Marius watched him, covering his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing too loudly.

Sou started to run around their floor of the hotel. He had almost done a full circle when all of a sudden a maid strolled out of one of the other rooms and looked at him strangely.

"Are you lost, sir?"

"No," Sou replied, attempting to shuffle away from her.

"Are you sure? I can escort you back to your room."

"No, I'm fine, thankyou. Just out for a walk."

Sou could hear Marius snorting with laughter around the corner.

The maid was still staring at him suspiciously. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could Sou ran the last few lengths to his and Marius' room. He grabbed his friend by the arm and ruffled his hair.

"I'll get you back for that."

Marius was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. "'She probably thought you were crazy!"

Sou hit Marius gently as they both returned to their hotel room. Marius planted himself on the bed while Sou re-dressed.

"Your turn," He said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Marius answered, fearful of whatever dare Sou might give him as revenge.

Sou thought for a moment. "Who do you like best in Sexy Zone?"

"You," Marius responded without hesitation.

A cute little smile formed on Sou's face but it was gone as soon as it arrived. "Really? You even like me better than Shori-kun and Kento-kun?"

"Of course," Marius smiled. "You're my best friend."

Sou bit his lip. That was one of his habits. Marius thought it was the cutest thing ever but if he told him that Sou would probably laugh at him and beat him mercilessly with a pillow.

"So, it's your turn, right?" He said instead. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," The dark-haired boy decided.

Marius didn't have to think for long. "What are you afraid of?"

Sou looked as if he hadn't been expecting such a question but he answered truthfully anyway. "Rejection, I suppose. If I like someone I can't tell them because I'm afraid they won't like me back."

"You're cute, Sou-kun." The younger boy blurted out.

"What are you saying?" Sou laughed as he reached for the pillow Marius had thrown at him earlier. Before Marius knew what was happening Sou had him pinned down on the bed and was attacking him with the pillow.

"I just said you were cute," Marius said threw tears of laughter. "Please stop hitting me!"

When Sou finally stopped they were both breathless. Sou still had Marius pinned down on the bed (despite being smaller than him) and their faces were so close their noses were touching.

"You're the cute one, Mari." Sou breathed.

"I know but you're cute too." Marius whispered.

"What do you mean you know?" Sou chuckled. "Anyway, we're still playing, right? It's your go and last time you picked truth so now you have to pick dare."

"I don't remember that being a rule."

"I know but I'm older so do what I say."

Marius pouted but complied. "Fine, dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Marius panicked and tried to escape but Sou was still holding him down firmly.

"You have to do it, Mari." Sou said, smirking.

Marius struggled for a while longer but eventually gave in. He wrapped his arms around Sou's neck and pulled him closer. When their lips were just about to touch the door flew open and Shori stepped in. Sou quickly climbed off of Marius.

Shori raised an eyebrow at Sou but decided not to say anything. "Fuma and Kento are ordering pizza and they want to know what you want."

"Yay, pizza! I'm hungry!" Marius exclaimed, waving his arms about like a 5-year-old. He jumped off the bed and skipped out of the door.

Sou sighed.

"You okay?" Shori asked him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Don't rush him, okay? He's still young. He likes you, he just doesn't realize it yet."

Sou nodded and smiled sadly. "Let's go then."


End file.
